


Swans (Drabble Series)

by tardisjournal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Community: hc_bingo, Community: tw100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack saved from the world from being taken over by Cybermen, but lost everything he had with Ianto in the process. Will things ever be easy between them again?</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: S1.04--"Cyberwoman; S1.06:--"Countrycide"

Later, what Jack would remember most were the colors, standing out in vivid relief against the steel-grey Welsh day. The deep purple of Ianto's shirt collar, peeking out from his dark peacoat as he leaned over the railing. The cold-pinked cheeks above it. The deeper pink of Ianto's lips, parted slightly to warm the chilly air he breathed. The blazing white of the two swans that glided close to the dock in response to Ianto's offering of bread crumbs.

Jack stood at a distance for a long while, watching Ianto watch the swans, his own breath caught in his throat.


	2. Refraction

Jack was loath to interrupt, but Ianto had been standing on the dock a long time. Duty called.

“Ianto! Been looking for you.”

A shrug. “You found me.”

“So, who are your buddies?”

“Just some swans I feed sometimes.”

“Why?”

Another shrug. “I like them.”

Jack looked at the swans; graceful and elegant, clothed in their quiet dignity.

“They remind me of someone I know,” Jack said.

“What?”

Jack sighed. Talking to Ianto since he'd returned from suspension was like pulling teeth. Would things ever be easy between them again?

“Never mind. Let's get back to the Hub.”

“Yes, Sir.”


	3. Frozen

It was supposed to have been a way to reconnect with Ianto--an easy case followed by snuggling in a tent in the beautiful Beacons. Ha.

Now Ianto wouldn't even look at Jack. But Jack, as drawn to Ianto as Ianto was to his swans, kept trying.

“So, what's this one's name?”

“I don't know, Sir. He's not wearing a name badge.”

Jack winced inwardly. “Ha, ha. I just thought, you know, you spend so much time with them. You might have named them.”

Ianto did look at Jack then, his expression so flat Jack felt like a babbling fool.


	4. A Crack in the Ice

Ianto watched Jack turn on his heel, greatcoat swirling, and stalk off.

He felt Jack's unease keenly. His own grief had turned him into the human equivalent of a tuning fork, vibrating in the presence of pain. He sensed the guilt hidden behind Jack's grin; the fear hidden behind the flirtatiousness.

Ianto wanted desperately to respond, to reassure Jack that he didn't blame him anymore, but he was trapped behind his own walls.

 _'Thank you for saving me. Twice,'_ he wanted to say.

“Taliesin. His name's Taliesin,” he murmured instead, so low he doubted Jack could hear him.

Jack stopped.


	5. A Welsh Tea Boy in King Arthur's Court

Ianto ducked his head as Jack returned. It sounded stupid, but he didn't think he could bear it if Jack laughed at him for naming a swan.

“Taliesin, huh? Like the medieval bard?”

Ianto nodded.

“It suits him. Who's his buddy?”

Ianto glanced sidelong at Jack, searching for mockery.

 _'Relax' Jones_ ," Ianto thought. _'This is a man who named a Weevil “Janet”, after all.'_

“Arthur. Behind him are Lancelot, Gareth, Gaheris, Gawain and Galahad.”

“What, no Guinevere?”

“No, Jack. These are all males.”

Jack grinned. “My kind of party.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, an unexpected smile tugging at his lips.


	6. The Name Game

Later, what Ianto would remember most was how interested Jack seemed to be: in the swans; in Ianto's love of Arthurian legends; in _Ianto_.

Twelve days ago, in a stinking slaughterhouse with a cannibal's blade to his throat, Ianto discovered what real monsters were. And realized that Jack wasn't one of them. He's been trying to work out how to show Jack that he doesn't hate him ever since.

“That smaller one just landing? Now she's female,” Ianto observed.

“Guinevere!” declared Jack.

“Dunno. Looks more like a Morgan le Fay to me.”

“No way,” Jack laughed.

It was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for various prompts at tw100, and my hc_bingo square "Fall From Grace".
> 
> Inspired by the swans at Mermaid Quay.
> 
> All photos by tardisjournal with the obvious exception of the one with the handsome Welshman, which belongs to the BBC.


End file.
